


Safe Hands

by miilkteeth



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, rollerskate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkteeth/pseuds/miilkteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off prompt:<br/>Imagine Person A and Person B go out on a roller skating date. Person A is really bad, but tries to hide it. They end up falling on Person B. Person B laughs at them, but helps Person A by not letting go of their hand.<br/>(otpprompts.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A lil cute one shot to break up the sadness n tears lately  
> (traashboaat.tumblr.com)

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Smith?” Ross asked nervously, looking over to the man tying his laces next to him.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun!” Smith beamed in excitement.

“Couldn’t we have gone for something a bit, I don’t know,” Ross paused for a moment, “Safer?”

Smith laughed and playfully nudged his date. “Aw is Ross scared,” he teased with a mocking frown. Ross made a  _ humpf _ sound and attempted to stand up in - what he deemed - the most dangerous shoes ever. He wobbled a bit, outstretching his arms to balance himself while Smith stood up and moved over to the rink with effortless style. 

It took Ross a bit longer to get to the same place without falling flat on his face. 

Smith laughed again when he got there and asked, “Couldn’t you have come a bit quicker?”

Ross narrowed his eyes and produced a sarcastic laugh, “First of all, that’s what she said. And second of all, no.”

As they approached the stream of rollerskaters, Ross began to get even more nervous. He’d never rollerskated in his life! The thing he was most scared about was falling over and embarrassing himself in front of Smith - the guy who seemed to be perfect at absolutely everything. It annoyed Ross a bit, he wanted to be able to prove that he could do stuff too.

Ross attempted to copy Smith as they skated around together and stumbled a lot. They got about halfway around their 4th or 5th lap and Smith coaxed Ross into skating a bit faster. Determined to show he could do it - but still  _ very _ nervous - Ross sped up a bit. Just as he was about to reach Smith he slipped and fell into his arms. It wasn’t such a bad way to fall but he had ended up gripping the other man’s biceps (he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy that).

Smith grabbed Ross’ elbows to steady him but couldn’t hold back the fits of laughter at him falling over. “Jeez Ross,” Smith laughed, “I know I’m irresistible but control yourself.”

Ross recovered himself and began to sulk to the sidelines to sit down but Smith got in front of him quicker and took hold of his arms again. He shrugged the taller man off saying, “Smith leave it, I’m just gonna sit down for a bit.”

“You can’t give up that easily Ross,” Smith said, staring him down.

“Yes I can!” Ross protested and tried to move past Smith. All he wanted was to have a good time. He’d been waiting for a few months for an opportunity to go on a date with Smith. They’d met up a few times before on smaller dates but Ross had never been this nervous before. The guy was the whole package; attractive, funny, musical, talented. Ross felt like he’d messed everything up by making that stupid mistake of trying to sulk off and wished Smith would go over to try and help him again.

Luckily, his silent prayers were answered and Smith skated over to where Ross was sitting, holding out a hand to him. “I won’t let you fall over,” he winked, “I promise.”

His hand was taken and he pulled Ross up off the seat and to a position in front of him, his free hand slipping around Ross’ waist for stability. Smith maneuvered so he was to the left of Ross, hands tangled together. “If you go down this,” he lifted their interlocked fingers, “means  _ both _ of us will, okay?”

“Yep,” Ross nodded and felt Smith start to move so quickly followed suit. They skated around together slowly but as Ross’ confidence built up again they went a bit faster in a blur of shining faces and laughter. After an hour at the skating rink, they walked to where their shoes were together. Smith’s hand was still firmly in Ross’ grasp and he smiled at the feeling of warmth. When Ross noticed this, he blushed a little and pulled his hand back to sit down and undo the rollerskates to put his own shoes back on.

“It definitely feels a lot better to be stable again,” Ross joked when he stood up. Smith simply laughed as Ross walked towards the exit, stumbling a bit from the now unfamiliar feeling of walking normally. Smith jogged up to meet him as he waited by the entrance.

“I had a lot of fun today Ross,” Smith said, smiling to the man next to him. “I mean it was fucking hilarious when you fell over but, I mean, getting to help you was pretty fun as well.”

“I liked you helping me too,” Ross smiled back, squinting slightly from the sun setting behind Smith.

“I bet you loved a fetching man like me holding your hand,” Smith returned, winking. Ross blushed and began to stammer a convincing “no” out but Smith saw right through that. “Deny it all you like but you loved it.”

Ross was too embarrassed to look directly at Smith but his attention was grabbed when he felt a hand slip into his and slightly calloused fingers ghost over the back of his (still unresponsive) hand. He looked down to find Smith’s hand sitting comfortably with his own and clasped his fingers around it. At this small movement, Ross sened the other man lean in slightly and felt the warmth radiating off his body as well as getting the faint smell of Smith he adored. As they walked they talked about various things from video games to their favourite family holidays.

The two approached a milkshake shop and Smith let go of Ross’ hand to hold open the door for him. “After you,” he said, gesturing for Ross to go in. Ross nodded and stepped up inside the bubbling environment. Smith quickly followed, slinging his arm around the smaller man’s waist like he did at the rollerskating rink to bring him in closer. They ordered their drinks (Smith paid) and made their way to a booth near the back of the small shop. It was fairly hidden away from everyone else and they sat opposite each other, drinking their milkshakes in a comfortable silence. 

Once they finished, Smith moved to the other side of the booth so he was sat next to Ross and he could enjoy the feeling of them holding hands again. He’d never enjoyed going on a date with someone this much. He suspected that it was the small talk and little gestures that he loved so much - getting to know each other but not in a forced way. It was like they’d been friends for years and quickly managed to fall into conversation.

At the milkshake parlour they continued to talk about random things - finding that they had so much more in common than they thought. When it started to get darker out, the two left and began walking back to Ross’ apartment, hands still intertwined. They got to the tall building and Ross stopped outside.

“This is my place,” he smiled. “You can come in if you want, I have coffee and shit.”

“Sure why not?”

Upon reaching Ross’ apartment, he quickly unlocked the door and took off his jacket as he entered, tossing it on the nearest chair. “Just put your coat anywhere, I don’t mind,” Ross called out as he entered the kitchen. Smith tentatively put his jacket on the chair that Ross did, carefully as to not let it fall off.

“Tea or coffee? Or hot chocolate?” Ross asked Smith from the kitchen.

“Coffee please,” Smith yelled back. “Four sugars and a bit of milk.”

Ross poked his head around the corner in surprise. “Four sugars? Isn’t that a bit much?”

“Don’t judge me on my hot drink choices,” Smith exclaimed in fake offence. “I bet you’re one of those milky tea people.”

To that, Ross whipped his head back to where he was making drinks and came back carrying two mugs. One had a strong looking coffee whilst the other was - well - you couldn’t quite see what it was from the mountain of whipped cream and marshmallows that was covering it. He set the two drinks down and as he took the mug away from his mouth he could hear Smith sniggering. Then he saw a finger reach out and rub something off his nose. His eyes followed to see Smith lick the whipped cream of his finger.

“You had some whipped cream on your nose mate,” Smith shrugged as a response to Ross’ confused stare.

The rest of the evening was spent drinking their coffee and hot chocolate as well as a very heated game of Jenga that ended in Ross’ victory dance which Smith couldn’t help but describe as adorable. This lead to Ross blushing very hard and Smith getting more attracted to him by the second.

It was pretty late by the time the two were laying on the couch. Ross was curled into Smith’s side, eyes shut. Smith had his hands in Ross’ hair, slowly massaging his head absentmindedly and every so often reaching down to give him a small kiss on the forehead.

  
Smith thought it was safe to say that it was one of the best dates he’d been on in a long time.


End file.
